Episode 4824
Cold Open Abby lets Oscar know that today will be a big celebration. Oscar couldn't care less. Scene #1 Chris, Telly and Zoe visit the Laundromat and find Leela making a bracelet. She explains today is "Rahki", an Indian holiday for brothers and sisters where they exchange bracelets (also including people they feel are like brother and sister). Leela has already sent one for her brother Snuil in India and is waiting for hers in the mail. A delivery man comes, but with a sample box of detergent instead. Chris leaves and Zoe and Telly stay to make bracelets too. Scene #2 Chris is occupied, making a bracelet for Leela (since he considers her like a sister). Elmo drops by and is filled in on the festivities of Rahki. Chris tells Elmo he thinks Leela is homesick and Elmo gives him an idea on how to make her feel at home... Scene #3 Zoe and Telly have finished making a bracelet, when Leela gets another delivery, but not a bracelet. Scene #4 Chris and Elmo have prepared several Indian dishes, thanks to an online cookbook. They must add the final touch to their laddoo, which needs to be topped with some pistachios. The delivery man arrives with some. Then, Chris can't find any Indian music on the radio to play. Scene #5 Leela is about to close up shop, when she and Zoe hear some music. They go investigate and leave Telly to his work. Leela and Zoe follow the sounds to Hooper's Store, which is now decked out in India decor. They find all their friends waiting and having a Rahki party for her. Chris presents her with a bracelet he made for her; Leela reveals the one she was making earlier was for him too. Soon after, the delivery man arrives once more with Sunil's bracelet. Telly then arrives, with bracelets for everybody! Scene #6 Everyone gathers in the street to sing about how their neighborhood is like a family, with the song "Rakhi Road." Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, C, with a song and dance. (First: Episode 4523) Muppets / Celebrity John Legend and friends sing "We Come Together." Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young girl orders a birthday cake for a surprise birthday for her friend. After discovering they're out of eggs, the monsters road trip to a chicken farm to get more. Once the cake has been made, Cookie is ready to send it out, but the girl informs him the cake is for him, even though his birthday is next week - that's the surprise! Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 7. (First: Episode 4709) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Animataion Seven creatures gather for a birthday party. Elmo's World: Celebrations Scene #6 Abby signs off, but not before holding one more celebration, this time for Oscar (to his dismay)!